


Celebrating The Vanguard Way

by KaidaShade



Series: Setting Sights [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Double Penetration, Exo Anatomy (Destiny), Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Inappropriate Use of Light (Destiny), Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: There's nothing that makes people come together quite like a lover's birthday, and Banshee finds out just how the Vanguard like to celebrate with Cayde.
Relationships: Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny), Cayde-6/Ikora Rey/Zavala
Series: Setting Sights [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637296
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Celebrating The Vanguard Way

It must have been a quiet day for the Vanguard, Banshee thought as he leaned on his counter and checked his phone, for Cayde to be messaging him so much. Not that he didn't send him messages during Consensus meetings that he was bored of, or while running strikes that were going too well to be interesting, but today had been a long run of inane observations about various Guardians, odd thoughts that he'd had, and sneakily-taken photos of Zavala with a frowny face crudely edited onto the back of his head.

He'd replied when he'd had time and had remembered to do so. Cayde had gotten used to being left on read pretty fast, and it didn't stop him sending several other messages while Banshee was occupied. Including an image.

It was accompanied by no explanation except for a little winky face, which was always a dangerous sign when Cayde was concerned. Banshee stared at the screen for a while, contemplating his options, then glanced around to make sure nobody was nearby and likely to suddenly appear and see whatever Cayde might have sent him. Right. Coast was clear.

He opened the image.

He caught a flash of bare plating, a gilded length, and felt his fans kick on just as someone cleared their throat in front of him. He slammed the phone down- screen first- so hard that he thought he heard something crack, and shot upright. Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard and only person Lord Shaxx was afraid of, stood before his counter in a carefully neutral stance. His mouth flickered a couple of times as he crossed his arms over the shattered phone, affecting a casual lean, before he found his voice. “Vanguard, it’s a pleasure. What can I do for you?”

“Hello Banshee.” Ikora was smiling, which somehow only made him more concerned. She must have seen, and the thought kind of made him want to die a little. “Actually, I wanted to discuss something with you, do you have a few minutes?”

“Sure. It’s been slow today. D’you mean in private or…”  
“Please.”  
“Right…” What had he done? Was he going to survive this? “Step into my office, I guess.” He moved to open the door into the back of the shop for her and pulled down the shutter, granting them a relatively private space. People would still hear if she decided to slam him with a Nova Bomb or something, but… why would she do that? He liked Ikora, why was he suddenly nervous?

“So…”  
“I wanted to talk to you about Cayde.”  
Ah, that was why he was nervous. “Oh. He uh… told me he’d talked about this… us, with you. Said you were okay with it? If that’s not true, I can break it off with him. You were here first.” He held up his hands, taking a step back, and Ikora tilted her head at him with a confused frown.  
“That’s… not what I meant at all. I appreciate the gesture but no, no, quite the opposite. Zavala and I were wondering how long it would take him to realise his affection for you was mutual.”  
“Wait, you knew?”

“We strongly suspected. Don’t worry, I’m not here to warn you off or threaten to kill you if you hurt him or anything ridiculous like that. You’re both grown men who can handle yourselves. As I said, quite the opposite.” She paused and waited for him to relax a little before she continued, which he did. He could barely imagine how terrifying being threatened by Ikora would be. “Were you aware that Cayde’s birthday is coming up?”

He frowned for a moment- what day was it today, even?- and the memory surfaced slowly, “Next week?” he tried.

“Three days from now.”  
“Oh, huh.” Not the day he thought, then. “Probably had it written down somewhere.”  
“It’s alright, I can remind you on the day if you need me to? Anyway, Zavala and I were planning a… surprise for him. We thought he would enjoy it even more if you were involved as well.” 

“That sounds… interesting.” And it did, but he couldn’t keep the moment of wary hesitation out of his voice, “What did you have in mind?” 

“We were thinking of a romantic evening in. You might have noticed that he likes to be the centre of attention,” Ikora’s lip curved into a smile with just a little edge of wickedness, and Banshee felt his plating heat as he realised what she meant, “so the more the merrier. And don’t worry, while I’ll be there of course I don’t expect you to do anything with me directly. I know your preferences lie elsewhere.”

“Oh… that’s uh… considerate of you.” His eyes flicked down to her chest without any prompting on his part and he instantly looked away. Definitely not for him. He could appreciate Ikora aesthetically of course and he knew she was beautiful, but it was more like the beauty of a finely-honed weapon than the desire he felt for Cayde. “Yeah, okay, I’ll be there. D’you need me to… I dunno, prepare anything?”  
“Hmm… it would be good if you could distract him for a couple of hours beforehand. Keep him away from the Hall and away from my rooms. Just don’t tire him out too much.” Her eyes shone with something like knowing mischief and she turned for the door. “I’ll send you the details. Once I’ve saved that picture somewhere private. I can only assume he sent it to all of us.”

Banshee tried to respond only to spit static, half covered by the sudden roar of fans, and she left before he could get the words out. Damnit, Cayde.

\------

Ikora was nice enough to send him a reminder message on the day, and from there it was easy. A quick message to Cayde was replied to with a grumpy face and an assertion that he had to work even though it was his birthday, but Banshee was pretty sure he could get his attention. Just thinking about what the evening promised was enough to get him half hard, and a few quick strokes and some careful juggling of his phone camera later he had a promise from Cayde that he would meet him at the shop at noon.

He was there half an hour early, leaning casually on the counter and chatting with Banshee’s customers while he finished up the last few orders. To anyone else Cayde would seem totally relaxed and at ease, but Banshee was used to him after long years of friendship and he could see how impatient he was in the way his fingers tapped against the counter. He was maybe being a little cruel, going a little slower with the last few customers than he needed to just to tease and running his hands over the weapons he was handed a little more sensually than strictly necessary, and when he finally shut up shop for the afternoon Cayde was practically bouncing with impatience. 

“Lunch?” He suggested as Cayde fell into step with him, and he nearly laughed at the Hunter’s quiet groan.   
“The only snack I want is you,” he insisted, trying to steer him back towards his apartment in the Tower. It was tempting. Cayde’s rooms were a mystery to him; an awful lot of Hunters considered their space sacred and whenever they met up it had always been outside or in his workshop, aside from that one time so far that they’d ended up in Banshee’s bed. “C’mon. It’s my birthday. Don’t I get a little treat? Or did you tire yourself out this morning getting those photos?”

“How old d’you think I am?” Banshee huffed, eyeing him. Cayde’s eyes gleamed from under his hood, playful.  
“I dunno. Not old enough not to rise to the challenge I hope.”  
“You’re a menace.”  
“You love it.”  
“...yeah, okay.”  
  
It really shouldn’t be so easy for Cayde to drag him to bed, he thought as he let Cayde drag him to bed and into a fierce, hungry kiss. He’d barely even gotten a chance to look at Cayde’s quarters, had caught only a glimpse of spare capes and scattered trophies and a desk stacked with actual paper books and journals in what appeared to be organised chaos, before Cayde had gotten on top of him and obscured his vision with his gorgeous face. “Do you know,” Cayde grumbled between kisses as he ran his hands up under Banshee’s shirt, “how distracted I’ve been ? I think Ikora noticed. I think _Zavala_ noticed. They’re gonna tease me so bad.”   
“You started it. You’ve been sending me pictures all week.” 

"I'll admit it, you're a better man than me. All full of self control and crap. We can argue about that later, can you fuck me now?"

Banshee had to laugh at that, then gasped as Cayde nipped his neck. "Shit, alright, alright." He got his hands into Cayde's belts and started stripping him, but Cayde was clearly far too impatient for that and his clothes disappeared in a scintillation of Light as he recruited his Ghost's assistance. He sat up in Banshee's lap, all gleaming blue plating and taut synthetic muscle, cock hard as he undid Banshee's pants and freed him from their constraint, and Banshee wondered for the umpteenth time how he'd been so lucky.

"Fuck, I'm gonna ride you so good…" Cayde purred, holding out a hand and letting Sundance drop a bottle of lube right into his palm. She headbutted him in the horn before disappearing and Banshee chuckled as Cayde rubbed his face and huffed, his momentum broken.

"Doesn't appreciate you using her to get laid faster huh?"

"Wouldn't have to rush if you weren't such a tease." Cayde complained, and Banshee sat up to kiss him and got one hand on his ass and the other between his legs to make him gasp. 

"Didn't think watching me talk to Guardians and handle guns would get you so riled up."

"Bullshit, you know what you did. The way you touch guns is a sin- hah! You should definitely touch me like that though."

Cayde rocked against his hand, trying to grind the base of his cock against Banshee's palm while his fingers teased his entrance, and he fumbled with the lube for a moment while trying to slick up Banshee's cock without his own leg getting in the way. The mess could always be cleaned off the sheets later, and Banshee totally forgot about that the moment Cayde sank down on him in one smooth, swift motion that glitched out any attempt he might have made at protest. Why would he protest when Cayde's tight heat was ecstasy, when every move sent fire up his spine?

It was over far too fast, Cayde riding him hard and merciless until they both cried out and collapsed together in a mess of limbs and roaring fans, Cayde's mouth on his neck in a messy kiss as Banshee pulled out of him. "Better?"

"Mmhmm." 

"You'd better not be too tired out. I did actually wanna do stuff with you. Y'know, outside stuff."

"Oh… lunch wasn't a joke?"

"It was gonna be a date."

"Well… I guess you can buy me dinner second, huh? Not like we ever did anything the traditional way anyway." Cayde rolled off of him and cuddled in, still determined to bury his face up under his jaw. Banshee petted down his back and tilted his head to give him better access while he checked the time. They still had over an hour before Ikora had said she would be ready for them.

“Yeah, we still got time.” He said, pushing himself upright to try to find his pants before Cayde could distract him again. Damnit, _he_ was supposed to be the distraction.   
“Fuck yeah! Wait, time ‘til what? Did you have plans this evening or something?” Cayde rolled out of bed and stretched his arms over his head, letting Sundance transmat his armour back into place with an artful swish of his cape.   
“Sorta.”  
“Private, huh?” Cayde looked a little disappointed, and Banshee nearly caved and told him right there that his plan for the evening definitely involved Cayde, but he managed to keep his mouth shut, “Ah well. C’mon, food time. Let’s try that new barbecue place in the plaza?”  
“Sure.”  
  
It was good barbecue, they discovered, and Cayde had a great time entertaining a couple of kids by putting a rib bone straight through his cheeks. Banshee rolled his eyes but was secretly amused, and when the kids got bored and wandered off he leaned over and stole a fleeting kiss to the side of the Hunter’s head.   
“Sap.” Cayde whispered, but the faint glow in his throat suggested it pleased him. Banshee’s phone vibrated just as they were paying up, and if he didn’t know better he’d say Ikora had some kind of prescience to have timed it so well. He checked it while Cayde was chatting with the shop owner, finding a simple enough message with a map attached. ‘We’re ready, bring him to my quarters’.

“Hey, Cayde.”  
“Yeah?”  
“There’s one more place I wanna take you.”   
“Oh? Should I be worried?” Cayde joked as he wandered back over, slotting an arm through Banshee’s elbow. “Nah, I trust you to show me a good time. Lead the way.”  
  
They were never going to get to Ikora’s without Cayde catching on, not when he practically lived there half the time anyway. Still, he didn’t seem to notice until they turned into her corridor, when he frowned. “Wait a minute. Are we going to Ikora’s? What’s she gotten you in on?”  
“Trust me, you’re gonna love it.” Banshee told him, taking his hand with the arm not already in use and squeezing his fingers, “She wouldn’t set you up for anything bad.”  
“Yeah, I know. She’s my girlfriend.” Still, Cayde squeezed back briefly before untangling them and heading straight for Ikora’s door. He knew the keycode off by heart and Banshee didn’t stop him from letting himself in, throwing the door open with his usual flair.  
  
“Alrighty! Hope you guys didn’t - _oh_.” Cayde had stopped dead just past the door, looking at something around the corner that Banshee couldn’t see, and when Banshee slipped in behind him and shut the door he could see why.

He had never seen Ikora like this. Gone were the heavy Warlock robes, replaced with a flowing, translucent robe of intricate black lace that left very little to the imagination. She sat in an armchair, one leg crossed elegantly over the other in a way that showed a great deal of smooth, dark skin, and seemed completely at ease. She looked, Banshee thought, like a queen on her throne. The riding crop resting lightly between her hands did nothing to dispel that impression.

If she was queen, Zavala made for a mouthwatering consort. He lounged on the bed behind her, surrounded by black, satin sheets, naked save for a delicate chain that looped around his neck to a ring resting between his pecs, where it joined further chains that rested around his waist and across his sculpted abs. The metal glimmered in the soft light that scintillated across his skin, captivating and otherworldly. Only the careful positioning of his leg preserved any semblance of modesty, but he seemed as composed as ever.

Cayde’s jaw was practically on the floor. Banshee could feel the warmth radiating off of him and hear his fans struggling even from a couple of feet away, and he felt horrendously underdressed for the occasion himself. Or overdressed, he wasn’t even sure anymore. “Happy birthday.” he said, just loud enough for Ikora to catch it, and her chuckle made Cayde shiver visibly in anticipation. 

"Holy crap." Cayde breathed, still drinking in the sight, "Am I dreaming? Did I die? Coz if this is what heaven is like I am totally satisfied with that. Damn. All of you?" He glanced back at Banshee hopefully, and Ikora smiled.

"Yes, all of us." she said. Banshee nodded in agreement and Cayde grinned, bobbing on the balls on his feet in excitement.   
“Oh man. I’m wearing too much. Banshee, you’re wearing too much. All at once? All of you?”  
“If you want. It’s your birthday.”   
“Yes!” 

Cayde whipped his shirt off so fast he nearly flung it across the room and Banshee had to duck to avoid it hitting him in the face. Zavala snorted and sat up on the bed slowly, the chains clinking quietly together, and Banshee got horribly distracted by the thick shaft between his legs. “Easy, Cayde. Don’t wear yourself out.”  
“Oh don’t worry, I’m definitely gonna wear you out first.” Cayde teased, striding straight over to drop himself into Zavala’s lap and trail his fingers over the chains. “These are new. Present for me?”

“Partially. Ikora liked them.” Zavala’s fingers trailed up Cayde’s back, and Banshee found his eyes following them until he shook himself out of it and glanced at Ikora, unsure quite what he was supposed to be doing here. Ikora caught his eye and smiled, flicking her crop idly before she turned to watch the two men and beckoned to him.   
“He gets distracted easily. I’ll call him back in a moment, but it is his birthday after all.” she advised when he came over to join her, keeping her voice low so that she wouldn’t distract her men. “The view _is_ very good. Are you comfortable with this?”  
“I’m fine. Just… not done this kinda thing before. Don’t really know where I oughta be.”  
“It’s alright, I expected that. Don’t be afraid to tap out if anything gets too much for you. Generally, here, I’m in charge but I rule by their consent. And by yours. If you only want Cayde to touch you, that can be arranged.”  
“I understand. Don’t worry, I’ve got no problems with either of you touching me. Should I be undressing?”   
“Hmmm… yes. Go ahead. Save the scarf, we can use that.” She suggested as he started unwinding it.  
“He’d like that?”  
“He loves that.”  
  
“I love what?” Cayde turned around and leaned back in Zavala’s lap just as Banshee pulled his shirt over his head, and when he focused again it was to the sight of his lover having his neck nibbled, broad, strong hands holding up his weight as he tilted his head and watched Banshee with great interest. “Other than all of you, of course.”  
Ikora raised her hand, letting Banshee’s scarf dangle from her fingers, and Cayde zeroed in on it. “Ohhh. Oh yeah, yes, definitely. Please?” 

“Come here then.” She smirked, and Cayde slid back off Zavala’s lap and turned, on his knees in front of her in an instant and gazing up at her hopefully. She reached forward and trailed her fingers along his jaw, filled with promise, and even Banshee felt his fans skip at the way Cayde followed her, pliant and eager. “We’ve got him well trained.” She said, her hand leaving Cayde’s face and wandering along his arm to one wrist, the other moving to mirror it so that she could bring his hands together and knot the scarf around his wrists. “Don’t break it now. Stay.”   
  
She stood, the loose end of the scarf held in her hands as she tugged Cayde up on his knees, arms over his head and back arched ever so slightly. He was doing it on purpose, Banshee knew, showing off his sleek torso and the curve of his ass for their benefit. It was working. Banshee felt his mouth move, glanced over to Zavala to see him still sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Cayde and Ikora intently. “Thoughts?” Ikora asked, looking between the two of them, and Zavala nodded.  
“Banshee’s lap?” He suggested.   
“An excellent thought.” Ikora agreed. She gestured, and Banshee moved to take her seat. Cayde nuzzled against his thigh and he stroked his thumb over his horn to make him shiver and his fans spin up, the warmth of his Light already creeping up his arm from where they touched. Cayde was taller than Ikora and probably twice her weight, but she moved him around like he weighed nothing, pulling him to his feet and spinning him around to sit with his thighs spread either side of Banshee’s, and it seemed entirely logical to wrap his arm around him and stroke over the sensitive plating of Cayde’s abdomen as Ikora leaned in to kiss him. He only wished that Cayde could touch him back, but seeing Ikora hold his hands high above his head and bare him to the rest of them was almost as good.  
  
Banshee’s view was obscured, but it was hard not to enjoy what he could see and harder to resist tilting his head to nip at Cayde’s neck, harder still to ignore the way the Hunter squirmed in his lap as Zavala crouched before him, thick fingers working his belts free and pulling his pants down off his hips to free his cock. Cayde moaned against Ikora’s mouth, the sound a very good imitation of the real thing despite glitching out at the end, but they all knew that that was what showed he was really enjoying himself. The sound dissolved entirely into static as Zavala lowered his head and laved his tongue over Cayde’s cock, the pink of his tongue bright compared to his blue lips. Banshee stifled an odd noise of his own, his fans spinning up as one hand slid lower, down to Cayde’s thigh where he could reach out and brush fingers over Zavala’s jaw. It surprised him that the Awoken leaned into his touch with a soft sigh that ghosted over Cayde’s plating, making him shiver and bringing a faint surge of Light that washed over all of them and had Zavala pressing closer and Banshee moaning static against Cayde’s neck.  
  
Ikora’s delicate fingers trailed from Cayde’s skull to Banshee’s, brushing his antennae and drawing a stutter from his fans. There was a strange chill and pull to her touch, like her fingers had their own gravity and drew him to her. He couldn’t help but lean in, pressing himself up against the heat of Cayde’s back and tilting his face towards her, and he blinked in surprise as she pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth before turning her attention back to Cayde.  
  
Not that he could get distracted from Cayde for long either, with him squirming in his lap as Zavala swallowed him down, the Awoken’s hands holding his thighs apart as his tongue worked over Cayde’s shaft, his eyes half-closed in concentration. The light patterns across his skin shifted as Ikora dropped her hand to stroke over his shoulders and back, the scintillating motes chasing her fingers as he arched into her touch and squeezed at Cayde’s thighs.   
  
Cayde’s Light flared against his chest and Banshee muffled a creaky groan in his shoulder, his jaws scraping against Cayde’s plating and making him spit static against Ikora’s mouth, hips bucking against Zavala’s powerful grip just enough to grind his ass against Banshee’s cock. He wished he’d taken his pants off, wanted nothing more than to sink into that overwhelming heat that taunted him, so close and yet unreachable. He settled for resting his hand right up at the inside of Cayde’s thigh, taunting him right back with the brush of his fingers.   
  
Cayde arched off his lap with a burst of static, plating trembling, and Banshee did his best to hold him while Zavala moved with him effortlessly. Cayde sagged back into his lap, letting his head fall back against Banshee’s shoulder with his eyes closed while his fans dumped heat and he hung limp from Ikora’s grasp. “Fuck. You guys are the best.” He purred.  
“We’re not done with you yet.” Ikora remarked, letting go of his arms to grasp his chin.  
“Oh, no, didn’t expect you to be.” He shifted in Banshee’s lap, paused for a moment, then very deliberately ground his ass against Banshee’s hard cock to make him glitch out on a curse. “Banshee’s definitely not done with me. You okay?” He twisted around to look at him and found himself confronted with a hard, biting kiss, which he melted into as Banshee pulled him closer.   
“I’m great. Gonna die if you keep doing that though.” He rasped.  
“Can’t have that.” Cayde’s voice was rich with mischief and he pushed himself up, stomach taut and back arched, and made to reach behind himself only to find his hands still bound. He huffed and looked down at Zavala, still kneeling and wiping his mouth. “Heeey, Zavala?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I don’t have hands. Can you get Banshee’s pants for me? I need that dick like, right now.”

  
Ikora tried to stifle a snort and Zavala gave him a long, unimpressed look, then glanced over Cayde’s shoulder at Banshee for permission, which he gave with a nod. His pants were uncomfortably tight by this point, and he shuddered and let out a soft burst of static when Zavala freed his cock, cool fingers brushing curiously over the shaft and giving him a gentle squeeze as if the texture fascinated him. He supposed the silicone would feel different to the metal he was used to from Cayde, and he caught himself wondering if Zavala had been with any other Exos.  
  
And then he wasn’t able to wonder about much at all, because Zavala had pulled Cayde’s pants out of the way too and he was suddenly enveloped in the tight heat of Cayde’s pussy as he sank down in his lap. Any attempt to speak was gone, glitched out and buried in Cayde’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, trying to still the buck of his hips to give him a moment to adjust.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Ikora speaking, Zavala’s low chuckle and response, then the Awoken was kneeling up to kiss Cayde and his hands were on Banshee’s thighs and trailing upwards, fingertips just brushing Cayde to make him squirm where they touched. Cayde flexed, trying to get enough purchase to move, and Zavala got his hands on his ass to pull him forward and prop him against his chest. Cayde moaned as Banshee slid almost entirely out of him, then the sound dissolved into distorted gasps as Banshee took the opportunity to follow him and sink back inside.  
  


Ikora returned, met his eyes for a moment over Cayde’s shoulder. Where had she gone? He hadn’t even noticed that she had moved away, but she pressed up against Zavala’s back and the Titan gasped, his hands squeezing Cayde’s hips and making him clench up around Banshee. Cayde chuckled, glitching a little, and tilted his head as Zavala buried his face in his neck. “You doing what I think you are, ‘kora?”  
“Mmhm.”  
“Purple one? Erotic Engram?”  
“When did you develop brand loyalty?”  
“Hah! Banshee, Zavala likes your- fuck, do that again - work.”  
  
All Banshee could manage was an inarticulate noise, especially when Zavala’s brightly-glowing eye met his around the column of Cayde’s throat, inquisitive but clouded by need. A conversation for later, when Cayde’s Light wasn’t seeping between his plates and setting him alight with that same desire and driving him to grind deeper into him with every thrust. Zavala’s hand slid past Banshee to plant on the chair for purchase as Ikora kissed between his shoulders and rocked into him. The sounds he made were incredible; deep, resonant moans that made Banshee shudder with arousal and made a beautiful counterpoint to Cayde’s fans running hot and higher-pitched, and even with his hands tied Cayde couldn’t resist looping his arms around Zavala’s neck to drag him into a kiss as Banshee ground into him, his legs shaking from the effort as he mouthed at the back of Cayde’s shoulder.  
  
At some point Cayde ducked sideways in his lap, only a small movement but just enough for Zavala to slip past him and his soft lips to meet Banshee’s metal ones. There was a moment of surprise, of hesitation, but Cayde ground down on him and Banshee’s mouth opened for a moment to release a garbled static burst and Zavala slipped his tongue inside. He melted, Zavala’s lips like the cool side of a pillow on a hot night after the searing touch of Cayde’s plating, and though he couldn’t kiss back as he might like Zavala seemed content to explore his mouth between gasps and quiet pleas as Ikora skillfully took him apart.

Cayde came first, already overstimulated from the first round, and he dragged Banshee over with him with the squeeze of his body around him and the flare of his Light that had Banshee trying to press up against his back even more, his plating opened up as though he could absorb that radiant power. Zavala seemed to feel the same, leaning into Cayde with a muffled groan as Ikora snapped her hips, her hands on his waist with the light of his skin pooling beneath her palms. The kissing turned sloppy and desperate, Cayde trying to get Zavala’s attention as well, and for a moment Banshee felt a rush of concern as he tasted blood in his mouth but Zavala didn’t seem to care at all, his breath going ragged as Ikora pushed him to the edge, let him teeter there for just a moment before whispering something in his ear that made him shudder and come apart all at once.   
  
Banshee, through the blissful haze of being snuggled up to Cayde, wished he had that kind of power.  
  
There was quiet for a moment, Banshee sunk back in the chair with all of Cayde’s weight on him and Zavala practically laying in their laps, before Cayde hummed quietly. “Hey,” He rasped, all staticy from pleasure, “do you guys take requests?”  
“You’re spoiled.” Banshee told him, but notably hadn’t taken his arms away from around Cayde’s waist.   
“Mhmmm, and whose fault is that? Could it be the guy whose dick is still inside me?” He squeezed around him and Banshee had to muffle a groan in his shoulder, “needs more experimentation I think, huh Ikora?”  
“Studies suggest you are, in fact, spoiled. But that’s alright, we love you anyway.”  
“Ganging up on me. On my _birthday_.” He huffed, and Zavala stirred to kiss him.   
“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”  
“Okay, yeah…” He wriggled a little and Banshee let him go, stifling the urge to just drop him on the floor and fuck him all over again for being a tease, “I was gonna be so nice though. Like, stop me if you’re not into it guys, but Zavala, you and Banshee should fuck. It would be hot.”   
  


Both of them froze for a moment, meeting each other’s eyes. Banshee would be lying if he said the idea didn’t appeal, but Zavala’s face was difficult to read and he seemed to be searching for something. “If you want to…” Zavala began, and Banshee nodded.  
“Yeah. You’re gorgeous.” He said, before he could stop himself, and Cayde chuckled.   
“I know right? I managed to grab the three sexiest people in the Tower,” He squirmed again, and Zavala backed off to let him scramble unsteadily to his feet, only to fling himself on the bed in a languid sprawl, “and the best seat in the house. Ikora, come join me!”   
  
Banshee sighed. His boyfriend really was spoiled, but… well, if he wanted to watch him and Zavala who was he to complain about opportunities? He sat up a little, moving slowly as his fans hummed with anticipation. He didn’t know what to expect from Zavala, but the Awoken taking his hands and gently pulling him to his feet, leading him over to the massive bed, wasn’t quite it. Even with the unexpected request from Cayde he seemed totally confident, and it was easy to let himself be guided down onto his back with his head next to Cayde’s thigh, Ikora curled up on the Hunter’s other side. Both enjoying the view, it seemed.  
  
“You have hidden depths, Banshee, I didn’t expect you of all people to be the one with a side-business.” Zavala remarked, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth.  
“When I remember. Sometimes gets left for a month or two but people don’t seem to mind all that much.” It was odd to be having this conversation with Zavala practically on top of him, a hand either side of his waist and his knee somewhere between his calves. Why were Titans always so tall?  
“With workmanship like that, I can understand why.”  
“Thanks? I just… dunno, hope the real me measures up.”  
“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Zavala said, his voice dropping to a low rumble as he shifted his weight and caught Banshee’s chin with one hand before leaning down to kiss him, his cool skin counterpoint to the heat his fans were trying to dump. It was easy to melt into his touch, to reach up and run his fingers over soft skin and delicate chains, to let his jaws part and Zavala’s tongue slip in to explore him.

He was vaguely aware of Cayde’s fans running above him, but was otherwise enraptured as Zavala’s hand wandered down the side of his neck and over his chest, careful of the gaps in his plating as he trailed void-cold across his body, making him shiver and arch into the touch. His Light was just as intoxicating as Cayde’s in its own way and it felt as though his hands had their own pull to them, slight but present, or perhaps Banshee was imagining it and Zavala was just gorgeous and skilled. He certainly seemed to have some idea of where Exos were most sensitive, fingertips tracing chill patterns across the small plates at his waist and along the outside of his thigh before he flattened his hand along the more sensitive inside, skipping the join of leg and hip to skirt his renewed erection with a teasing touch. Banshee groaned despite himself and felt his hips lift to chase his hands, heard Cayde chuckle then dissolve into static as Ikora presumably did something to him that Banshee didn’t see.  
  
Zavala tipped his head, trailing the kiss under his jaw as his fingers brushed along Banshee’s cock, drawing a rough whirr of fans and a burst of static from him. He couldn’t stop himself from squirming, trying to buck into his hand and get more of that touch or grind on the knee between his thighs, something, anything more than just teasing. Zavala seemed to understand, twisting his wrist to curl his fingers around Banshee’s shaft and stroke him more firmly while a couple of fingers brushed lower, past the base of his cock to the edge of its housing. Banshee nearly bit him at the sensitivity of it, but managed to restrain himself with a slightly glitched apology before Zavala backed off to sit up and look him over.   
  
He couldn’t quite meet the Awoken’s gaze somehow, so he tipped his head back to see Cayde watching him, his eyes bright but flickering a little and his mouth hanging open, all his fans running hard as Ikora’s hand teased between his legs. Even upside down it was an alluring sight, and Banshee felt his vents hitch as Zavala gripped his thigh with one hand while the other pressed a finger to his entrance, already slick.   
“Is this alright?” Zavala’s voice pulled his attention back and he nodded to him, two sets of glowing eyes meeting in the dim light as Cayde tried to muffle a staticky whimper from behind him, the sound covering a murmur from Ikora.  
“Go on, please.” The last part slipped out before Banshee could stop himself, and Zavala apparently didn’t need to be told twice. Those steady hands lifted him by the hips and Zavala leaned over to kiss his jaw as he slid slowly inside him, not as huge as Banshee had imagined but still impressively thick and enough to have him running hot and trying not to squirm under him.  
  
Zavala didn’t give him much time to adjust, bottoming out inside him relatively easily and holding him there, quietly purring up near where his ear would be if he was human, “How do you like this? Gentle? Or a little rougher?”

His voice, and the cool draw of his hands along his waist made Banshee shiver. “You can be a little rough if you want,” he murmured, his voice laden with a static crackle of arousal that he was sure Zavala recognised, if the slight tightening of his grip was anything to go by.  
“As you wish.” Zavala’s voice dropped even lower and he shifted over him, making him shudder as he brushed up against new sensors.  
  
“Oooh, shit, Ikora, that’s the Voice.” Banshee heard Cayde gasp from above him, and he barely had time to wonder what that meant before Zavala tugged him up a little higher and drew almost entirely out of him before thrusting back in. He quickly built to a hard, fast, almost merciless rhythm, his hands squeezing at Banshee’s hips and holding him effortlessly to stop him from being bent in half by his efforts. All Banshee could do was sprawl back on the mattress and grab onto the first thing he found for purchase, which happened to be Cayde’s bare leg. He felt hot metal fingers lace with his and he squeezed back as Zavala hit some sensor deep inside him that made him see stars and blurt some bizarre, inhuman feedback sound.  
  


It didn’t seem to put the Titan off at all; on the contrary, he nuzzled against Banshee’s throat to muffle a moan as his body squeezed around him. His lips pressed cool against his plating, fingers gripping his hips a little tighter as he filled him over and over, grinding up against every sensor with the heft of his cock and the tiny yet inexorable pull of his Light, enough to reduce Banshee to squirming and static-ridden pleas. His awareness narrowed to blind sensation and the squeeze of Cayde’s fingers on his, Zavala panting in his ear and his own fans rattling his body.   
  
Zavala’s self control was incredible. Banshee arched under him and cried out as orgasm overloaded his processor, and he slid out of him the moment he sagged onto the mattress with a parting kiss to his collar. Banshee blinked stupidly up at him, noticed him still rock-hard and breathing heavily as the Light beneath his skin rippled and shimmered, and had to try a couple of times to get words out. “You’re not gonna…?”  
“Not yet.” Zavala glanced to Ikora, who was toying with her riding crop while Cayde sprawled next to her, his fans running hot and his legs splayed open. She smiled coyly, drawing the tongue of the crop up the inside of Cayde’s thigh to make him shiver, and nodded to Zavala.   
“I think he’s ready for you. Well, for all of us, if he wants?”  
“Ikora, I love you. If you make me wait for that, I will actually die.” Cayde remarked, leaning up to try and steal a kiss from her, only for her to flip the crop and plant the end on his chest to push him back down, his voice cutting off in a startled burst of static. She trailed it down, and Banshee found himself captivated by the flex of Cayde’s abdominal plating as it moved. She lifted it mere millimetres from his cock and Cayde whimpered, something hungry and desperate in his eyes. “Please?”  
  
“Do I get to enjoy this?” She asked him, letting the crop wander up the underside of his cock with just a ghost of pressure. Cayde was nodding eagerly before she even got to the end of the sentence and Banshee saw his Light flare under his plating, felt the heat coming off of him and had to resist rolling over and pressing against his side for more. “Good. Zavala, lay down on the edge of the bed, so that Banshee can reach too? You’ll have to kneel, but I think that’s the only way we’ll all fit.”  
  


Zavala somehow still managed to move with some grace as he rolled onto his back, legs over the edge of the mattress, and the moment Ikora let go of him Cayde all but scrambled into his lap, ready to sink straight down onto his cock. Only Zavala grabbing him by the waist stopped him, and Cayde shot a pleading look over his shoulder as Banshee moved, stepping around the bed in front of him and planting himself in front of him. On impulse, he leaned up and brushed their mouths together, then made a startled sound as Cayde grabbed him with both hands and kissed him hard enough to scrape their paint. His hands were like embers against Banshee’s plating that burned with pleasure rather than pain, and for a moment he was so caught up in it he forgot about the other two, until Ikora cleared her throat next to them. They broke apart, fans blasting hot air, and one of Zavala’s hands slid up Cayde’s chest to guide him down to lay with his back against Zavala’s chest, knees spread either side of the Awoken’s thighs so that Banshee and Ikora got a spectacular view of that thick, flushed cock disappearing inside Cayde.  
  
Cayde shivered and let his head fall back against Zavala’s shoulder, nuzzling against him with an odd warbling noise, and Ikora gave Banshee a little nudge. “Your turn. You’ll fit, don’t worry. We’ve done this before.”   
“Somehow I’m not surprised.” He suppressed a tiny huff of a laugh, barely audible over the constant whirr of his fans as he slid his hands up Cayde’s legs and lined himself up. Tiny flickers of Light danced over his fingers, motes of ember bright as Cayde’s eyes watching him, though Banshee had to close his eyes at the overwhelming tightness as he pressed inside, a curse glitching out as Cayde arched under him, the heat of him and Zavala’s chill a glorious counterpoint to each other. It was easier than he’d expected, Cayde already slick and ready and stretching just enough to accommodate him, but he had to stop and just vent for a moment once he’d hilted himself, to get used to it before some slight movement tipped him over the edge again when he was so sensitive from all that had come before.  
  
Ikora distracted him with cool lips against his temple and he found himself tilting his head into her touch, a balm to the feverish heat of his body and Cayde around him. She seemed totally composed as she straddled Cayde and slid herself back, her hands on his chest, and it seemed natural even to Banshee to put an arm around her to support her as she sank down onto Cayde’s cock. Cayde gave a broken whimper and tried to roll his hips, and Banshee had to bury his face in Ikora’s shoulder to distract himself, Zavala’s moan mirroring his feelings perfectly. She gasped and leaned back against him, waiting until Cayde had stilled before she started to move.  
  
It took them a few moments to find their rhythm, Zavala and Banshee moving together and Ikora riding Cayde as he arched and writhed between them, vocaliser spitting broken static and occasional discernable words that were little more than pleas for more. Banshee lost track of time, of anything other than the Light bathing him from all three of them and the ecstasy of it, the pull and ripple of heat and cold that had him pressed up against Ikora, one hand against her ribs feeling her heartbeat and the flex of her ribcage as she panted her pleasure while the other burned on Cayde’s hip and Zavala’s thighs squeezed against his legs as he moved. He felt blessed, overwhelmed and hungry for more all at once, and he wanted it never to end even though his fans were strained to their limit, almost to the point of pain.   
  
Cayde got louder and louder, his voice gone entirely and replaced with feedback sounds and the faint rattle of trembling plating as his thighs flexed and he hooked his legs around Zavala’s for purchase. Banshee wasn’t sure who broke first, him or Zavala, but he heard the Awoken gasp and felt their movements suddenly ease with renewed slickness as his thighs nearly crushed Banshee between them, only seeming to catch himself at the last moment before he actually damaged him. Banshee wasn’t sure he would have minded, in the moment. He wasn’t really capable of minding anything at all, too busy trying to keep himself upright as he shuddered to completion, his mouth clamped shut so that he wouldn’t bite Ikora by accident as several subroutines crashed entirely and left him clinging to her and to Cayde in the aftermath. Cayde clenching around him and Ikora tipping her head back against his shoulder as they finished together was almost enough to get him going again, her cry and the sudden flash from his mouth beautiful in their ecstasy.  
  
He wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but Banshee found himself sprawled on the bed with Ikora in his arms while Cayde seemed determined to bury himself between her neck and the mattress, mumbling glitchy praise and affection as Zavala tried to kiss her over his shoulder. She leaned up to let him, her arm stretched as far over both of them as she could, then shuffled to kiss Cayde’s horn. “Happy birthday.” She murmured, and Banshee heard him laugh softly before suddenly finding himself face to face with those bright blue, glowing eyes as Ikora sat up a little.  
“Hey. Have fun?” Cayde asked, sprawled languid and boneless between his lovers. Banshee leaned in to kiss him on impulse, something in his chest fluttering in delight as Cayde laughed again. “I’ll take that as a yes. Gotta… hmmm Zavala dooon’t I’m tryin’a… tryin’a talk…” Cayde paused and squirmed a bit as Zavala started kissing his neck, then apparently decided he was too tired and settled down with an arm around him, “gotta invite you more. You’re awesome on your own but you fit right in here. In fact, you should fit right in here.” He reached out, and Ikora seemed to understand what he was trying to do because she climbed over him to fit herself between him and Zavala, letting Cayde pull Banshee in close and sandwich himself comfortably in the middle. Apparently content, he settled down under a pile of arms, sprawled on his back so that everyone could cuddle him equally. “You guys are the best. I’m the luckiest man in the world, you know that? My girlfriend lets me have two boyfriends and spoils me with birthday orgies.”  
“And doesn’t complain when you get chatty after sex.” Zavala remarked, sounding half asleep already but amused nonetheless. Banshee couldn’t help but huff a quiet chuckle, slinging an arm over Cayde’s waist and letting his fingers fall on Ikora’s hip.  
“Yeah, he does that. Dunno where he gets the energy.”  
“Eh, you love me.”  
“I do.” Zavala conceded, and Ikora turned over to kiss him gently on the cheek before turning back to Cayde.  
“We all do.”  
“Love you guys too.” Cayde hummed happily and let his eyes slide shut, and Banshee snuggled into him, since Cayde seemed to have decided that he was staying the night. He wasn’t complaining; Ikora’s bed was more than big enough for all of them, and Cayde was wonderfully warm. He drifted off easily, confident that he wasn’t going to forget this night any time soon.  
  



End file.
